


Pretty Monsters

by chelonianmobile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Guro, Kink Meme, Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme request for a monster AU. Spot the species and win a pairing request for the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Monsters

_"I have a heart I swear I do, but just not baby when it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say you love me-"_

The boy's shoes rapped out a perfect counterpoint to the thumping music, hop-skipping and stomping and never losing his breath, and she found herself tapping her nails on the bar in tune. Almost in tune, anyway; she was far too drunk, and spilled alcohol made the bar sticky. She focused her hazy vision on the boy's face; he was young, possibly fake-ID-owner young, Asian, quite tall, and throwing himself into the song in a way she found very attractive. A long curl of hair stood up from his head and bobbed to the beat.

She caught his eye, and stopped. The iris was a shimmering gold and the pupil slightly oval, though it was hard to tell in the dark bar; not a human eye at all.

He finished the song and bowed to the applause, and took the hand of his drinking buddy to step off the stage. The other man was pleasant enough to look at, pale and golden-haired, but nothing special; she had fixed her eyes on the singer. Her gaze slid down his body, over his baggy T-shirt with the pictograms, his skinny jeans, his narrow ankles.

The cuff of his jeans rolled up slightly as he walked, and she spotted a slice of deep-red fur. He must have heard her gasp, as he turned and met her gaze. His canine teeth were delicate fangs, exposed in a smile as warm as sunlight, and she saw his nails were slightly pointed when he took her hand and kissed it.

Soon after, they were outside in the alley, his back against the wall as she ground against him, almost falling off her stiletto heels. Her Hello Kitty handbag lay in the mud, forgotten, and her cocktail-numbed tongue plundered his mouth. She felt that smile spread across his face again, under her lips, and his fingers sliding up under her skirt; she tilted her hips to allow better access, felt him push her underwear aside and then there was _pain,_ searing through her, a frosty wind filled the alley, and everything went black...

~~~

"You know, the least you can do is tell them you're not Japanese," Matthew said, mouth full. He swallowed, and licked his fingers. The woman's right leg was already gone after less than a minute, and frost was forming on her eyeballs. Matthew wrenched off an arm, and started on that; her blood was frozen, and left only tiny flakes on the ground rather than a splatter. His teeth tore through the stone-hard frozen meat like hot knives through warm butter.

"It's not my fault they're stupid. Get her purse." Yong-Soo's tails fluttered around him, and the fresh liver in his hands dripped stickily. He stirred up the alley mud with his foot, hoping to conceal the mess, took the organ in his mouth, and gulped it down. "Ack! Let's not pick up any more binge drinkers, okay? Tastes like formaldehyde."

Matthew sniffed his partner's breath. "Not really."

"How would you know?"

"Remember when we broke into the medical museum?"

"Oh yeah." Yong-Soo giggled, and pulled his partner into a kiss to erase the taste. Yong-Soo was warm, and his tails twined around Matthew, moving in rhythm with his heartbeat. Matthew was cold, and had no heartbeat at all.


End file.
